the DARK BLOOD duo
by dooberdob
Summary: Chapter Four: The Phoenix: Talonz attacks the Phoenix, steals clank, awww, read n review.
1. Meeting Talonz

**Ok, ok. I know this first chapter is going to SUCK EGGS, but wait! Don't abandon me yet LOL. In chapter 2- Gateway to the gods (The Duo Reunites) it shall tell about how Ratchet got to the place that he is in now, introducing new god characters such as Ra, Horus, Loki, Anubis, Set, and, of course, Karen, goddess of transformation! But chapter two won't be until a LONG time Lol. Flames are NOT allowed. Thank you for your time.**

**P.S. Review some things you found out, such as Talonz's brother, ect.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ratchet, Sly, ect. They belong to Insomniac, Sucker Punch, ect. But I do own OC so on and so on.

**The Dark Blood Duo By Dooberdob**

**CHAPTER 1: A GOD IS REVEALED**

5:59 am- Planet Veldin

Ratchet opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, a huge pain in his back. He had been this way for days now, but now the pain was much worse than ever. Ratchet had no memory of getting out of his bed this morning, for soon he was staring at the red sky and the orange stars of the Veldin atmosphere. But one star, or a planet, caught his eye. It was a giant blue blob almost, with a green glow around it. _Wonder what's up there,_ he thought. He wanted to see it badly, but Clank was at holovid studios as normal. Then, a flash of white light, and a sonic boom, he was in a dark room, a shadow, of somewhat, may be a large bird was standing over him.

"W-who are y-y-you?" Ratchet mumbled sacredly.

"He's Talonz, the B-A-S-T-A-R-D bird, " said a dog-like figure, strapped on a wall, blood covering half his body. The strange birds eyes turned from yellow to red, and he cocked his head to the dog. "You have wasted my patience Cooper! Your so called "brother" shall be in here soon, for, he, was already captured," said the creature known as Talonz. "NO! You would never, and couldn't ever, catch Sly! NEVER!" screamed the dog-like figure. Then in a flash, a huge blade was about 5 centimeters from the dogs throat.

"Never mock me Cooper! My brother is dead, you can live with yours dead as well. So, I suggest you should shut the…" Talonz was interrupted by a bird like machine, with a long neck, a long curved beak, long toes, and arms instead of wings opened a small door and said "I.B.S 99293 reports. May I proceed?" asked the bird-like machine.

"Yes you may! Now get on with it!" Talonz snapped back. "_He_ has been captured. May we bring him in?" I.B.S 99293 asked. Talonz laughed evilly. " Finally the one who killed my brother shall DIE!" laughed Talonz. "But first, tranquilize him, the…" Talonz stopped.

"Lombax," I.B.S 99293 said back. And then with a blink of an eye, the robots head went flying across the room. A whole herd of the robots were watching through the door.

"Any other questions?" Talonz smirked. Then all the other robots hurried off, Talonz went out of the room, and the doors shut.

"My brother, he can not die. He WILL NOT die! But for I, I shall die. I SHALL die!" the dog yelled.

"What did your brother do to him!" Ratchet blurted out.

"He didn't, well he did, but,… he killed Talonz brother! He wants REVENGE! That is not a reality in my life, never was and never will be." the dog sadly said.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who and what are you ?" Ratchet asked.

"Slik Thevious Cooper, second greatest thief in the world. And I'm a coyote. But you can just call me Slik for short." replyed the dog.

"The name's Ratchet, and I'm a lombax."

Said Ratchet. Slik couldn't Belive what he just heard.

"You… I mean… your him. You're the… _morpher_. The god!" Slik quickly said. "

The what?" Ratchet asked. Four guards came in, Ratchet grabbed his wrench and beat the hell out of the four guards. "What those thing called?" Ratchet asked.

"Ibistrons," (I-biss-Trons) replied Slik. Just as Ratchet was to hit the Ibistrons, the doors closed again, and Ratchet's wrench hit the metal of the door. A huge ping sound made them both grit their teeth to the sound impact.

"So I'm a what?" Ratchet asked again.

"I'll explain," said Slik.

**_Flashback_**

_"A long time ago, Rachiet, (rat-chy-o-ee-et), god of the brother wolf, and his mate, Areia (air-ee-a), the white wolf, or goddess of the sister wolf, came to stop Set (god of evil), and Sorenboucca (soar-in-baw-caw), the ole' mighty snake god, from desroing the city of Moracay, and from destroying the eye of the sun, or more commonly the eye of Ra, the heart of the universal sun god. They did succeed, by using one power, the ability to morph. They were then known as Kovoka and Larriss, or the dark blood duo. But their power kept hidden for 3,000 years, but now they are back. You, Ratchet, and a girl known as Karen is the key. The key, to change."_

_**Flashback end.**_

"I shall see you in the future, my friend," Slik then replied, then he was gone with the wind. _Literally._


	2. Escape

Ratchet didn't know what to do, to him, it was a dream, a stupid dumb dream, like the ones he had before.

"Slik, you could lower down the hatred! You sound like something from Shakespeare!" said a voice. It must of been Sly.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get out of here!" yelled Slik. "Wait! I got to save Ratchet!" said Slik.

"Who?" asked Sly.

Slik and Sly ran down the hall to the steel box Ratchet was stuck in. Sly hit the box a few times with his cane, but that sent a vibration through his body, which made him collapse.

"Next time try the button!" yelled Slik.

Slik and Sly went into the steel box, and helped Ratchet off the cold ground.

"How in the hell did you do that!" asked Ratchet in amazement.

"Talent," replied Slik.

They made there way down the hall, then Talonz and Ibistrons blocked there path.

"Ha, this is classic, one forgets, one remembers, and one looses!" snapped Talonz.

Then there was a grinding sound, a grinding sound, that sounded like… The metal wall fell, and there, stood a green with yellow striped saber-toothed tiger, a red-tailed hawk, a giant brown wolf, and a creature, who was half hawk, and half horse.

"It's over Talonz!" said a female voice. But what was weird about that voice, Ratchet heard it, but yet, he didn't hear it. It was in his head.

"Ah, Karen, what a unpleasant surprise. Oh, and look, it's the freak show you call a team! It makes me laugh!" greedily said Talonz.

"Bring it on!" yelled the female voice in his head. The saber-toothed tiger leaped up on Talonz, and sawed through his armor with her fangs. Talonz screeched in pain. Sly got rid of the Ibistrons, with help of Ratchet of course. The gaint wolf shot Talonz with what seemed to be a blaster in the eye. Glass shattered every where.

"Come on guys! Let's get out of here!" yelled the female.

" Hey, we should all get some action!" yelled the hawk, in the same thought-speak as the female.

"No! We need to get out of here! There's a bomb!" snapped the female.

"Run!" Ratchet yelled.

But when Ratchet ran, he fell to the ground. Then he noticed his whole right leg was covered in blood, probably from the glass that shattered from Talonz's eye.

"Here, hop on!" yelled the half horse-hawk. Ratchet would have said he would have make it out, but he hopped on the half horse-hawks back, and he ran for dear life. The others were all ready out. With a few nasty remarks from Talonz, the whole place blew into pieces. They flew above an island, an island with blue and green trees, a huge mountain rested in the middle of the island, and a vast ocean surrounded the island as well.

"May I ask you some questions? First, where are we, second, who are you, and third, what are you?" asked Ratchet.

"We are in a land between time and space, or a land called Orin. There are seven islands of Orin, Griffin Claw, Falco, Cobra, Wolf, Scorpio, Osprey, and where we are now, Sabre Island. And, my name is Jake, I'm from Griffin Claw, oh and, I'm a creature called a hippogriff. What about you?" replied the creature known as Jake.

"Name's Ratchet, and I'm a lombax," replied Ratchet.

"Well, here we are," said Jake as they flew down to the island that might be Ratchet's new home.


	3. Death

**Ok, I'm trying a new thing for my story… Chapter Summary-**

**When everyone escaped from Talonz's lair, they thought it was over, Talonz blown to smithereens. But when the find out a new challenge waiting for them the minute they get to their "home". Will they win, or will they loose? Read more to find out.**

**Ok, now that's over with, I don't own nothing except Orin, and all who inhabit it (except Ratchet, Sly, and the hawk)(I'm getting tired of calling him "the hawk"). Who reads this?**

Ratchet looked over Sabre island, for what Jake called, 'home'.

"Oh crap, look down," mumbled Jake.

Ratchet did.

Talonz and Ibistrons were trying to fight off the others.

"Wait, I have an idea, hover above Talonz," said Ratchet, gripping his wrench tight.

"Whatever your plan is, your not doing it with your leg!" yelled Jake.

Ratchet completely forgot about his leg. "That won't stop me!" Ratchet yelled. Ratchet gripped his wrench tight, stood up, and jumped off Jake's back. He raised his wrench, and slammed into Talonz.

"Ahhh!" he roared in pain. Sparks created from the gash sparked. Ratchet flew off of him and landed near a tree, knocking him out. Talonz saw Ratchet.

"Kovoka," he growled. He sent a talon at Ratchet. But before it reached him, Slik jumped in the way. Talonz's blade sliced him in half. His legs were still standing. He looked at them, then died.

"Slik! Slik's dead!" Sly yelled.

"One out of five!" Talonz yelled, and he flew off.

"That's six you bastard!" yelled Jake from above. They glanced at Slik's dead body.

"Guy's, l-lets go." Karen murmured.

Jake flew down by Ratchet, spread his wings, a flapped them so a cold breeze would wake Ratchet up.

"W-what happ-en-end?" Ratchet asked in a woozy voice.

"Slik's dead,' said Sly in a sorrowful tone.

"What!" snapped Ratchet, awake from his "coma".

"We will explain later, we must move," yelled the wolf. (Authors Note: Did I intro him already?) Ratchet got up, then fell because of his leg.

(Later… finally)

"Okay, now that's over with, let us tell you what's going on," said Jake.

Ratchet sat in a small cavern in the ground, a small home actually. There was furniture, a TV, just about every thing.

"Ratchet, you got to believe us, but…" Jake was cut off by Ratchet.

"Yeah, we're 'Wolf gods' or what-ever," snapped Ratchet.

"Slik…" he paused.

"Slik told me everything about us," Ratchet said.

"Do you need an intro or what? I don't think you're physic," Jake laughed.

"The wolf is Blood, Miss Sabre Tooth over there is Karen, which reminds me, demorph, I'm sure you know Sly, and that's Bird Boy literary, Tobias," Jake said.

Tobias, ( I** FINALLY** give out his name) was sitting on Blood's shoulder, asleep.

"Um, excuse me, did any body notice me?" Karen snapped. But this time it wasn't in a thought-voice, it was in a _real_ voice. Karen was now, not a tiger, but a human. She had brown, long hair, an athletic body, and wore kaki- jean- shorts, and a white tank top t- shirt.

"So, do all of you morph?" Ratchet asked.

"Only me. Do you want to?" asked Karen with a smirk.

* * *

Yeah, crudy cliffie I know lol. 


	4. The Phoenix

Hey! I know my last chapter sucked, and I also apologize for the chapter names on 1 and 2, I forgot to delete them. But most of you all know, as much as I'm obsessed with Ratchet and Clank, I'm even more obsessed with… da da da da, Mythology! Oh, and this is going to be the most shortest chapter ever. Yah. Okay, chapter summary!

The Phoenix Is Gonna Be In Some Trouble…

Yah, that sucked. Basically, Talonz Goes And Attacks The Phoenix. On with it!

Disclaimer: you know the 411.

At The Phoenix…

Sasha paced nervously across the bridge, Ratchet was apposed to be there over three hours ago.

"Where is he? He's late!" Sasha mumbled .

"I'm sure he's fine, you know Ratchet," Clank said.

"Three Hours! I want his coordinates downloaded to the Phoenixes System," Sasha said to a ranger.

"But we don't have his coordinates," said Clank.

Sasha stayed silent. Instead, she was looking at a silver figure move towards the Phoenix.

"What is that?" Sasha asked. Then, a huge booming voice said,

"Death!'' (It was Talonz, but Sasha and Clank didn't know)

Then Talonz teleported into the Phoenix, in a smaller version of course.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Sasha yelled.

"Ha, ha, I'm Glad You Asked. I am Talonz, and, who, but the lombax, to send me."

"Ratchet!" said Clank and Sasha at the same time.

Then a robo falcon (If you play Sly Cooper you know, but basically, their gaint robot falcons) dived through the roof of the Phoenix, creating a huge gap into space.

"Thank you Horus2, set off the bombs,"

" Bombs!" yelled Sasha.

Then, the planet below them, (Marcadia, oooh) exploded, along with the Phoenix and every other planet in range, including, Veldin. Horus2 dived down and grabbed Clank, and they teleported back to Orin…

* * *

"Ahh, I see that you know the lombax, he's quite clever," smirked Talonz.

"I will never tell you anything about Ratchet," Clank sneered.

In the shadows, unseen of course, was Karen, full throttle in her Tiger morph.

"We will see about tha…"

Talonz was interrupted by Karen pouncing on him, digging her claws and fangs into his metal neck.

"Get her off me!" Talonz screamed like a girl.

Karen jumped off, grabbed Clank in her fangs, and ran back home.


End file.
